Problem: What is the largest integer less than $\log_2 \frac{2}{1} + \log_2 \frac{3}{2} + \cdots + \log_2 \frac{2009}{2008} + \log_2 \frac{2010}{2009}$?
Explanation: Recall that $\log_2 \frac{x}{y} = \log_2 x - \log_2 y$. Applying this identity to each term in the sum, we find that the sum is equal to to $(\log_2 2 - \log_2 1) + (\log_2 3 - \log_2 2) + \cdots + (\log_2 2010 - \log_2 2009)$. Most of the intermediate terms cancel out; the expression eventually evaluates to
\[\log_2 2010 - \log_2 1 = \log_2 2010.\]Note that $2^{10} = 1024$, but $2^{11} = 2048$, so $10 < \log_2 2010 < 11$. It follows that the largest integer less than $\log_2 \frac{2}{1} + \log_2 \frac{3}{2} + \cdots + \log_2 \frac{2009}{2008} + \log_2 \frac{2010}{2009}$ is $\boxed{10}$.